Darkness Rising
by Super Knight
Summary: Fenalidin is trying to get to Qeynos to declare war on Neriak... but can he get there in time? ** FINISHED **
1. a Change in Weather

Darkness Rising By Joshua Patricio  
  
CHAPTER 1 - A Change of Weather  
  
Fenalidin, the Human Paladin was taking a quick ride through East Commonlands, to make sure everything was ok.  
  
Huradin, Fenalidin's horse, was his best friend. It was a white horse, with bold black eyes and a somewhat darkened white mane. Huradin had been with Fenaldin in every battle since he first joined the Militia.  
  
Fenalidin looked around. It seemed everything was ok. Fenalidin's white cape floated through the air as he rode, revealing his dark blue boots and greaves. On his right leg was his trusty SoulFire. His upper armor was yellow, his breastplate, vambraces, bracers and gauntlets were all yellow. His helm was special. It was brown, and had various gems planted inside of it. He got it while he was on a mission in Thurgadin, in a war against the Giants of Kael.  
  
Fenalidin thought everything looked ok. So he started heading back to Freeport. As he did, the sky turned black. The trees died and the grass turned yellow. The sand started flying through the air.  
  
There was major gust.  
  
"What is happening here?" said Fenalidin.  
  
He started running against the wind, heading towards Freeport. He held onto his horse tightly, making sure he didn't fall off. As he was riding, a ghoul raised from the ground.  
  
Ghouls were about the same size as gnomes. They always had a evil looking grin on their face, and wore cloth armor, which was blood-stained.  
  
Fenalidin raised his SoulFire. The base sword itself looked like a normal two-handed sword. But fire was all over the blade.  
  
When he pulled out his sword he noticed he let go of his horse, the wind was so hard he was shot off and he landed on his back.  
  
The ghoul slammed its fist into Fenalidins stomach. There was an extremely loud clunk, and it hurt Fenalidin a lot.  
  
Fenalidin kicked the ghoul, giving him a brief moment to stand up.  
  
He raised himself onto his feet. The ghoul was also back up, and he bit Fenalidin's leg.  
  
"Arghh!" yelled Fenalidin.  
  
Fenalidin shaked off the ghoul, raised his sword, and slammed it into the ghoul's chest.  
  
It just lied there. It was motionless.  
  
The ghoul faded into the grass, and the sky turned blue and the clouds turned white. The grass turned green and the wind stopped.  
  
"Hmm." Said Fenalidin, who jumped on his horse, and rode to Freeport. 


	2. Freeport

Chapter 2 - Freeport.  
  
Fenalidin stopped at Freeport's West Gate. It was totally destroyed. There were rocks all over guard's bodies, and guards lying in puddles of blood. All Fenaldin saw was blood, fires, and debris.  
  
Fenalidin jumped off his horse. He walked into the gates, and looked around. There he saw a Dark Elf. The Dark Elf was wearing all dark red, his helmet the shape of a skull. Under his helmet you could see his blue skin and red eyes. His white hair hung out of the helmet.  
  
"I thought I killed all you Humans." Said the Dark Elf in a light voice.  
  
"Why did you? We never did anything to you!" yelled Fenalidin.  
  
"You stupid Humans. You don't understand anything. They raided Plane of Hate. Our home. You killed many. You angered Innoruuk. I came here to help him. You never did anything to us? Hah!" Said the Dark Elf, grinning.  
  
"Arghh!" yelled Fenalidin.  
  
Fenalidin drew his SoulFire and charged forward. The Dark Elf just stood there.  
  
Fenalidin swung his sword, and the Dark Elf moved, and slashed Fenalidin's leg.  
  
There was his weapon, a large two-handed sword with blue and red burning up it.  
  
Fenalidin raised himself, paying no attention to his wound. He than swung for the Dark Elves shoulder, stopped it, and slashed his stomach.  
  
The Dark Elf started swinging his weapon. Fenalidin parried most of them.  
  
The Dark Elf paused a moment to take his breath, it was now Fenalidin's turn.  
  
Fenalidin used a lot of force hacking at the Dark Elf. One of his hits was so forceful hit knocked the Dark Elf to the ground. Fenalidin raised his sword. He couldn't kill him.  
  
The Dark Elf laughed evilly, and kicked Fenalidin.  
  
Fenalidin was knocked backwards, giving the Dark Elf time to raise himself.  
  
When Fenalidin finally got his senses back, the Dark Elf was on his two feet. He jumped at Fenalidin and started swinging again.  
  
There were many clangs and chings but no one seemed to fall.  
  
Fenalidin had enough of the fight. He parried one of the swings and slammed his sword into the Dark Elf's shoulder. He removed it from his arm, and then struck him again, in the chest.  
  
The Dark Elf fell to the ground, wiped out of his misery. 


	3. DARK ELVES!

CHAPTER 3 - DARK ELVES!  
  
Fenalidin trotted through East Commonlands, and West Commonlands. Finally, he came to Kithicor Woods.  
  
He saw tons of people. standing around. They were playing songs. singing, and socializing.  
  
"You! Come over here!" shouted one of the men.  
  
It was a human also. He was wearing all dark red armor. His sword was a huge axe with two blades, there was gold all over his hand, from the sword's effect.  
  
Fenalidin jumped off his horse, and sent it to Qeynos. He could walk the rest of the way.  
  
He walked over to the human.  
  
"Wanna help? The damn Dark Elves are gonna try to take over Qeynos, but they gotta go through here first. Ya know?" said the human. He was obviously a Shadow Knight, because of their horrible grammar.  
  
"Umm. yes. I will help." Said Fenalidin.  
  
"Well yeah. Well. its pretty much a lot of people. We got some High Elves, some Wood Elves, some Humans, some Half Elves, some Gnomes, some Halflings, well, you get the idea." Said the Shadow Knight.  
  
"Yes. I do." Said Fenalidin.  
  
"Well go to the front line with all the warriors." Said the Shadow Knight.  
  
Fenalidin walked next to all the warriors. He looked down the side and saw tons of Barbarians.  
  
He looked forward and saw dark elves coming. Soon they started running. He saw the Barbarians and all the other warriors run forward, than a ton of people behind them ran. So he figured he had to run also.  
  
"AHH!!" he shouted as he ran. He heard clings and clangs and mud splattering everywhere. He ran forward and used evasive maneuvers. He dodged a sword flying over his head and stuck the sword in his rib. He heard a crack and the dark elf fell, splattering tons of dirt onto his greaves.  
  
He saw a barbarian fall onto the ground next to him. His face was in terror. His blue paint was mostly washed away by sweat, and on his helmet there was a ton of blood on his ear, and his helmet rolling around in the mud. He looked at his breastplate. He saw a huge gash in his armor, and blood pouring out of it.  
  
Fenalidin slammed his SoulFire into a Dark Elves shoulder. He withdrew it and started to cast a spell. Lightning bolts shook around his hands. He felt the force go up his arms. He than he threw his arms forward and a red thunderbolt flung at a Dark Elf. It slammed into his chest, made a huge hole in his chest, and he fell backwards.  
  
He saw tons of arrows fly over his head. It slammed into the Dark Elves. A ton of them fell onto the ground. Then he saw tons of trolls come forth. They slammed through tons of the men. One troll slammed his hand into Fenalidin's face, making him fall. He got angry, and jumped up. He jumped onto the trolls back, kicking his ribs, obviously breaking them. He slammed him onto the ground, raised his SoulFire and slammed it into the troll's back.  
  
He spun around. seeing everyone run.  
  
"RETREAT! RETREAT!" they shouted. Fenalidin started running with them. He jumped into a nearby bush. He watched through the cracks, waiting until it was over. 


	4. Big Green Guy

CHAPTER 4 - Big Green Guy  
  
Fenalidin waited until everything looked clear. He watched the trail for about five minutes. Nothing. So Fenaldin lifted his leg over the bush, than the other. He looked down the trail again. Nothing. He ran along the wall. looking around every second. He was aware of everything that moved around him. salamanders, bixies. everything.  
  
Than Fenalidin felt gauntlets wrap around his helmet. He was spun around and he saw a troll! He was wearing all white armor, his sword in hand. He stared at him.  
  
"Bah! Human!" shouted the troll.  
  
The troll threw Fenalidin into the trees. It slammed into it so hard, the tree snapped, and broke because of Fenalidin's weight. His helmet rolled on the ground. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His blonde beard wasn't very long either.  
  
Fenalidin gripped his head in pain. He managed to lean onto a rock for support. He then he leaped up and jumped toward the troll. He raised is sword while in midair, and then dropped it. He felt fire all inside his body. He fell on his back and screamed in agony.  
  
The troll grunted and kicked Fenalidin. He raised his foot again. Fenalidin grabbed his sword and slammed it into the troll's foot.  
  
"Ow" said the troll.  
  
Fenalidin jumped up and spun his sword around. He then shot a red lightning bolt at the troll. It slammed into his sword and flung up into the air, making the tree above them light on fire.  
  
Fenalidin kicked the troll in the stomach, and then rammed his sword into the troll's rib. He heard a crack. He removed the sword and blood gushed out.  
  
"Gazak! Hurry! We are attacking halflings! Forget that dum huhman. We need to destroy Rive. river. halfling place! Hurry!" said a troll running.  
  
"Argh. I'll see you later puny. Ha!" and the troll ran off.  
  
"The halfling place? My bud is there!" and Fenalidin ran off towards Rivervale. 


	5. Two Against a Whole Army

CHAPTER 5 - Two Against a Whole Army  
  
When Fenalidin arrived to Rivervale. he saw a female human. Her light brown hair covered her black eyes. Both her hands glowed red. Her cloth shirt was small. showing her tattoo on her stomach. She had pants that let her ankles show, and she wore small slippers.  
  
"Honshi!" shouted Fenaldin.  
  
Honshi the Monk spun around and saw Fenalidin. She ran and jumped, hugging Fenalidin, and slamming him onto the ground.  
  
"Oops! Sorry" she said, smiling.  
  
"Ouch. its ok."" He said.  
  
"Why are you here???"  
  
"Hmm. follow me." Fenalidin said walking into a corner.  
  
"Trolls are coming. They are going to try and take over Rivervale."  
  
"Oh no! I don't think the halflings can take trolls!"  
  
"That's what I think. so we are going to have to take them ourselves."  
  
Honshi gulped.  
  
"Ok. when are they coming?" Honshi asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Any time now." Said Fenalidin.  
  
"Well let's go!" shouted Honshi, and they ran to Misty Thicket.  
  
Fenalidin ran up on top of a hill behind a brick wall. Behind him was Honshi. They looked at the trail, leading to Rivervale.  
  
Fenalidin saw a troll running in white armor. Fenalidin shot a red bolt at the troll, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Honshi and Fenalidin jumped down the cliff.  
  
Fenalidin slammed his SoulFire into a troll's rib, and kicked him to the ground. He looked in Honshi's direction. She did a flying kick into a troll's face. Than she slammed her fist many times into the troll, dropping him.  
  
Fenalidin was surprised by a fist slamming into the back of his head. He quickly spun around and slammed his sword into the troll's head. The blood squirted out as he removed his sword, and than spun quickly and his sword cut the sword into a troll's stomach. Fenalidin then kicked it, causing more blood to spill out.  
  
Honshi kicked a troll in the leg, causing him to bend over. Then Honshi kneed his face, and slammed her fist into his face as he looked up.  
  
Fenalidin saw a huge sword slam into his rib, than his leg. He fell to the ground. He felt in pain, and then everything turned black. 


	6. Archery

CHAPTER 6 - Archery  
  
Fenalidin woke up in a wet, smelly old cave. He lifted himself up. He was under a blanket. His helmet lay on a flat rock along with his sword. He had bandages all over his body. His breastplate was next to him. He tried to stand, but he fell back down, his ribs in pain.  
  
"Ahh!" shouted Fenalidin.  
  
"Ah ha! Your up." Honshi said.  
  
"My head hurts very badly." Said Fenalidin.  
  
"You were hit by a Venomous Axe of the Velium Brood. We have to get you to Qeynos since your blood is poison now. In about a week the poison will touch your heart, instant death."  
  
"Well let us go then!"  
  
"Well get ready, I have to pack my Bag of Tinkering first." Said Honshi as she walked off.  
  
Fenalidin got up very slowly. He grabbed his breastplate and slid it on. He then grabbed his sword and sheathed it. He looked upward and breathed slowly. It hurt when he breathed.  
  
Fenalidin then brushed the dirt off his hair, and put his helm on.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Said Honshi.  
  
As they left the cave, Fenalidin spotted a bow in the corner. He picked it up. He then found under the bow, a quiver, with 21 arrows.  
  
Fenalidin flung the quiver over his back, and then slid his bow between the strap. He then ran after Honshi.  
  
As they walked, an arrow hit the dirt. Fenalidin looked up. There, he saw 11 Dark Elves, with bows. Honshi grabbed a Shuriken from a pouch, and chucked it straight up the hill. It slammed right into one of the Dark Elves chest. He fell and rolled down the hill.  
  
Fenalidin grabbed his bow and drew and arrow. It flew through the air, and he missed by a mile.  
  
"Wow you are terrible at the bow. Just pretend you're fighting up close." Said Honshi.  
  
Fenalidin nodded. He imagined that he was aiming for his neck. He drew another arrow, and shot. It hit a dark elf right in the forehead. Then, Fenalidin saw an arrow coming straight at him. Honshi quickly reacted, and threw a Shuriken. It split the arrow in half, curved and hit a dark elf.  
  
After awhile, the dark elves were defeated.  
  
"Weird, its not usual when you see a bunch of Dark Elves using bows!" said Honshi  
  
"But its normal when a Wood Elf uses one, and you stole it!" someone shouted. 


	7. Die Humans!

CHAPTER 7 - Die Humans!  
  
"Be slain by my sword, evil thieves!"  
  
Fenalidin saw a Wood Elf, his sword was drawn.  
  
The wood elf suddenly charged forward. Fenalidin moved back, and felt the pain in his stomach. The wood elf was about to slam his sword into Fenalidin, but Honshi jumped and did a flying kick, causing the wood elf to miss.  
  
Fenalidin charged his sword forward, and missed. The wood elf laughed.  
  
"Oh man. FENALIDIN DUCK!" shouted Honshi.  
  
Fenalidin crouched as the sword flew over his head. Honshi landed a series of punches into the wood elf's face.  
  
Fenalidin got up and slashed the wood elf. The wood elf coughed then fell.  
  
Fenalidin grabbed the bow and quiver and dropped it.  
  
"DIE HUMANS!" shouted another wood elf.  
  
"Not another..." Said Honshi as she ran toward the wood elf.  
  
Fenalidin ran beside Honshi as the wood elf drew two lightning swords.  
  
Fenalidin had the first attack, his sword flew forward as Honshi did a flying kick. The wood elf cut Honshi's foot and slammed his sword so hard into Fenalidin's weapon, it broke in half. Fenalidin then drew a dagger and charged forward. Fenalidin's dagger slammed into the wood elf's shoulder. The wood elf yelled and pushed Fenalidin away, then grabbed the dagger and threw it at Fenalidin.  
  
Fenalidin moved, and the dagger missed him. Fenalidin blinded the wood elf, for only a few seconds, grabbed Honshi and ran off into the darkness.  
  
When the wood elf regained his eyesight he laughed.  
  
"We shall meet again humans!" 


	8. Return

CHAPTER 8 - Return  
  
After awhile, Fenalidin ended up at the Karanas. Honshi was over his shoulder, since Honshi's foot was injured. Fenalidin only had a dagger, so he tried to keep away from fighting.  
  
"Humans." the wood elf said, hiding in a bush.  
  
Fenalidin turned, and saw the wood elf charging him. Fenalidin sat Honshi down, and drew his dagger.  
  
"You will die, even if you have better weapons then me." Fenalidin said.  
  
The wood elf didn't say anything. Then, the wood elf swung his sword. Fenalidin quickly moved to dodge the attack, then slammed his dagger into the wood elf's ribs.  
  
"Argh!" the wood elf yelled.  
  
Fenalidin pulled his dagger upwards in the wood elf's body. The wood elf screamed in agony.  
  
"Will you stop? WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME?" Fenalidin yelled at the wood elf.  
  
"N.never." The wood elf said.  
  
"Then die." Fenalidin said.  
  
Fenaldin ripped his dagger to the left, clearly cutting the wood elf's chest. The wood elf fell to the ground.  
  
Fenalidin grabbed the wood elf's Short Sword of the Ykesha. He sheathed the sword and threw Honshi over his back, and headed towards Qeynos. 


	9. Destroyed

Chapter 9 - Destroyed  
  
Finally! At Qeynos.  
  
But what Fenalidin saw. wasn't pleasant. Blood was everywhere. it was bad. Qeynos was on fire. Honshi was still over his shoulder. He dropped her. He just stood there, tearing.  
  
Fenalidin walked up to the castle gates. He was mad. He saw a dead dark elf. He cut the head off with the Ykesha, and threw the head, as far as he could. He kicked the dead Dark Elves. He threw the stone bricks.  
  
Honshi was sitting down, sobbing.  
  
"It's over. It's all over. We. can't take them. By ourselves." Honshi said.  
  
"I don't believe that. I'll march down to Plane of Hate myself. I hate those Dark Elves," Fenalidin said, throwing another Dark Elf head, "They've destroyed Freeport, and now Qeynos?"  
  
Nothing was in Qeynos. all rubble and blood. The bank's money was gone, stolen.  
  
"ARGH!" Fenalidin screamed. He grabbed his helmet and threw it into the stone wall. He sat down at the main gates. Crying.  
  
"It. is not over yet." Fenalidin said. 'It. can't be over."  
  
Fenalidin stood up. He wanted to. just kill himself. He drew his dagger. And placed it at his throat. He was ready to push into his neck.  
  
"DON'T DO IT!" Honshi screamed, running towards Fenalidin on her damaged foot.  
  
She tripped, running towards him, she lie there. She was in pain.  
  
Fenalidin turned around, and dropped his dagger and ran towards. Honshi. When he got to Honshi, she fell and busted her head open. Blood was quickly coming out. Fenalidin quickly grabbed a bandage and wrapped it. He wrapped three bandages around her head.  
  
"It's, not over Fenalidin. Just."  
  
"Just" were Honshi's last words before she died.  
  
"I'll, try." Fenalidin said.  
  
Fenaldin stood up, and headed for Qeynos Hills.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
